1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for fixing a denture.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on denture-fixing by a magnet is being made widely not only in Japan but also in various countries. According to the fixing method, a rare-earth magnet of the SmCo.sub.5 or Sm.sub.2 Co.sub.17 type is attached to the inner or bottom surface of the denture and is magnetically fixed to the root cap which is made of a Fe-Cr based corrosion-resistant stainless steel having soft magnetic property and which is embedded in the tooth root in mouth (c.f., FINITE ELEMENT ANALYSIS OF MAGNET DEVICES WITH A CUP YOKE FOR RETAINING A DENTURE, Y. Kinouchi et al, Paper No. 17P0407 at the 10th International Workshop on Rare-Earth Magnets and Their Applications, Kyoto, Japan, 16-19, May 1989, pp 157-158).